Same Reason to Fight, Same Reason to Die
by Michaelnator
Summary: A soldier for his country. He falls into a world of peace but it rests on his shoulders to keep it that way. Follow his story and where it will take him from adventure to war with loss and romance mixed in. This is not a Human in Equestria fic this is an all human story with the main characters being human as well.


A/N: Hello everyone my name is Michael and I will be your author during this evening or whenever you choose to read my story. (THANKS BY THE WAY FOR READING IT) Anyway, I have been into the MLP fandom for a decent amount of time now and have had a few different occasions occur where a story idea has popped into my head. Originally i was going to wait a bit before actually uploading the beginning of this until I was able to write more in the next few chapters but i decided to just say screw it and upload it to see how many people actually might like the start of this all. I have been reading stories on here for about the past few months now and I am enjoying seeing different takes on the standard MLP universe. This is going to be my take on it with the exception that everyone is human. No anthro ponies people, just no. I hope that you will enjoy and please comment leaving some criticism. That would be greatly appreciated as i work on the upcoming chapters. This Fic is Rated M for Mature content later on (Hopefully) along with foul language and slight gore, if this does not appeal to you please use the back button on your browser and find another story. Anyway without further ado i give you Same Reason to Fight, Same Reason to Die. Enjoy

Chapter 1

A Wood War

Do you ever just feel like you got hit by a semi-truck and didn't think you could get up? Well that's how I feel right now. Well I guess I should probably introduce myself first. My names Michael Smith, I guess I should probably tell you where I'm from or how I ended up in this situation but I can't remember anything for some reason. Must be some form of amnesia to say the least, the few things I can remember is that I am nowhere near my home in Alabama, that's for sure. The forest I was in was way too damn cold for that. And the foliage around me was nothing I could remember. Well enough of this sitting around like a fallen tree I need to get up and see where the hell I am. Looking around was just a dark forest all around me but there seemed to be a path that led to a less dense part of the forest.

"I'm guessing that's the way out... OWWWWWWW!" The sudden pain in my leg caught me off guard, I couldn't even begin to describe how much it hurt. Tears started coming to my eyes as I looked down at my injured leg. It looked fine but from the pain I knew something unseen was wrong. "Probably broken. Just my luck." As I started to lean back into a sitting position however my back brushed up against something metal. I turned around to see a familiar sight of my own F-150 pickup and trailer behind me somehow in pristine condition. "Well there's a sight I thought I wouldn't see." I have always enjoyed my truck from the first day I got it during high school. I came to calling her Styx because she was an STX model and also happened to be a stick shift. Learning to drive the manual transmission actually let me advance my career so really I owe this truck a lot of respect.

What puzzled me most however was the fact the window was down on the passenger side where I was laying and sticking out of it was a set of crutches. I am really starting to question what is going on if I have a pair of crutches but no cast on my leg. I was able to get myself in a leaning position on the side of my truck when all of a sudden a sound was heard behind me that sent chills down my spine. A wolf howl… and not just one. There was at least three or four howls that I could identify as being separate. I immediately drew my 1911 from my holster on my chest. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm also military trained and was required to be armed at all times due to my job. As I put my back against the side of my truck and raised my sidearm I couldn't help but feel on edge as I looked deeper into the forest. As I scanned the trees a set of eyes caught my attention as they looked at me. They glowed a strange color and seemed to pierce my soul as I looked into them. I felt myself raise my .45 to shoulder height and flick off the safety. As I did another three pair of eyes opened around the first and all started looking at me.

I felt myself inching my way to the window of my truck which was still down and glanced in to see if something I knew was in there at one point still was. I ended up smirking to myself when I saw it but my attention was drawn back to the eyes as the brush started to shake to reveal… what the fu… the wolves were made out of wood! And they were coming into the clearing and staring right at me with drooling mouths. I didn't wait any longer I through my pistol back into its holster and put my arm into my window and drew one of my heavier weapons which happened to be a M249 SAW. My movements made the wolves charge at me the closest one was 10 feet in front of me when I first flicked off the safety and fired. I didn't let go until the belt was empty. The unmistakable roar of my light machine gun was the only thing that could be heard and it was probably heard for miles around as I didn't let up leaving a deafening silence after the last click was heard from the chamber signaling no bullet.

"I guess this baby lives up to her name." the remains of these 'wood wolves' were all in front of me the first one was torn into two as the bullets ripped right through it the others were laying on the ground oozing what seemed to be green blood. I didn't have time to think as I heard what sounded like a sonic boom come from far away down the trail that seemed to lead out of the forest I turned my head to see what was heading my way as one of the wolves got up and glared at me before letting out a growl at me. I went to pull the trigger of my saw still in my hands but the click of my gun sent another chill down my spine. He started drawing closer as I started to move away but the pain in my leg was overwhelming as I fell in pain dropping my weapon and my sidearm falling out of my holster for some reason, out of reach just three feet away. I looked up at the wolf as he was standing over me with anger in those glowing eyes as he drew one of his claws back I closed my eyes for what I knew was the end.

I accepted my fate as all soldiers do I was going to die and be eaten by this monster if he survived that is. He probably wouldn't but knowing that these four things wouldn't be bothering anyone else put my mind at ease as I accepted what was about to happen. As he swung down a solid thud was heard along with a rush of wind as the wolf let out a yelp. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. She had wings… she must be an angel…. and the fact she has hair colored like a rainbow, has to be dyed, but she was looking down at me with a worried expression as she landed her wings folded in to her body.

"Are you ok? The timber wolves didn't heart you did they?" I couldn't help it that the one thing on my mind was the thing that came out of my mouth.

"How the hell do you have wings?"

"What's that supposed to…" the wolf she had slammed into tackled her away from me as they tumbled and rolled she held its jaw away from her as it continued to bite at her face and neck. I couldn't let my angel to save me get killed as I started to crawl despite the pain.

"A LITTLE HELP HE…" bang… the wolf went limp as it fell off of her to the side and as I could to the best of my ability sit up I let a couple more shots into its head as she was further away from it now.

"That work for ya?" the adrenaline was still pumping through my veins that I still had a death grip on my 1911 still aimed at the one wolf that tried to harm her. I didn't even notice she was sitting a few feet away from it in from what I could tell shock.

"You killed it… You saved me? What the heck happened here?!" I was about to respond until my leg reminded me of the pain I was in as I fell back down onto my back and let out a few cries of pain. I heard her gasp and get up. The next thing I know she was crouching over me looking at me with concern in… those eyes… they were a beautiful magenta color, looking into them almost made me forget about my pain. She noticed me looking into her eyes and I could tell a faint blush cross her face as she looked down to my right leg which was in so much pain. As she reached to touch it I was able to reach out and stop her before she could do anything. "Please don't touch it. I'm pretty sure it's broken from something. From what exactly I don't know."

"We need to get you to the hospital so Nurse Redheart can patch you up."

"Not unless it's about 100 feet away I'm not going to make it there on my own." I was sitting up by now and she was on her knees next to me with worry on her face until what looked like an idea flashed on her. "I can take you to my friend's house! We just need to fly there"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her response "What makes you think I can fly like you can? I don't have wings." But as I said that I was finally aware of something on my shoulders. As I looked back I was shocked to see that there was actually a pair of wings on my back that were made up of deep crimson feathers alternating with pure white feathers unlike her solid colored cyan blue feathers. "Okay… now I'm really confused…"

"What are you confused about let's get flying and I'll take you over to my friend's house. You do know how to fly right?" she must have seen the look on my face that basically just said 'you really think I can fly'. "I didn't even know I had wings until just now Miss.?" She started to help me up as I was able to lean on my truck for support and noticed a weapon of mine was laying on the hood of my truck which made me question what all was going on here.

"Oh, my bad, the names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Argocia." As soon as the words had left her mouth the remains of the timber wolves as she called them started moving together into a group. We were both shocked at this to the point that we couldn't move at the start of this. "What the hell is going on?" adrenaline was starting to course through me again as I leaned on the hood of my truck and rested my right hand onto what I was hoping would still be loaded with some special ammunition from my last mission.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" She was panicking a little as the pile of wood and leaves formed one giant wolf body and it slowly opened four eyes looking at us and let out a loud prolonged howl as it set its sights on me. Rainbow was starting to hover off the ground and start to hover away until she looked at me and saw that I was in no position to run or fly. "I'll get his attention you get…"

"No get out of here Dash I can handle myself just get your friends over here." I set my spas-12 shotgun into my shoulder and pumped it giving off the distinguishable sound that was known to the entire world. "I'm not leaving you here a…" the wolf had jumped in between us and was lashing out at her. She barely managed to fly away as I got his attention by throwing a rock I picked up at it. He turned towards me as I was able to dodge his swipe as it cut into the fender of my truck.

"THAT'S AN ORDER DASH NOW GO!" She reluctantly started flying away leaving behind a rainbow streak where she was. I was barely able to dodge its next swing as I was still focused on making sure she was safely gone. As it slammed its claws into where I was I barely was able to combat roll away and let loose a round from my shotgun. I grinned at it recoiled in pain and to the satisfaction of it still being loaded with one of my favorite types of shotgun rounds. "YOU LIKE THE STING OF DRAGONS BREATH HUH! HERE HAVE ANOTHER!" I let loose another load of the fire round into the wolf's chest as it roared in pain louder than what my saw had sounded earlier. The anger in its eyes shocked my being as the roaring wolf which was on fire at this point still pressed its attack by swinging its claws at my face I wasn't fast enough to dodge entirely as it drove one of its claws deep into my left shoulder. Unable to pump my shotgun I swapped it into semi-auto and just started unloading shells of dragon's breath into its face as it writhed in pain. The wolf finally decided to end this once and for all as it jumped towards me still on fire. The pain was now unbearable as my shoulder combined with my leg made moving impossible. I took my shotgun in my hands and held it in between its jaws as it dove onto me trying to bite my head off. My strength was failing as the loss of blood was now a factor for me. I couldn't give up however, not until it was dead.

The next thing I know a bolt of purple light is hitting him square in the burning face as it was thrown off of me and started running into forest. At this point I was starting to lose consciousness as I heard running towards me, along with the sound of flapping wings. As I looked up it was her, the angel, who first found me she was looking down at me with watery eyes as two more girls showed up as well one had long pink slightly curly hair that partly covered her face a little but she had a look of determination on her as she started to open up a first aid kit and get to work, what shocked me was that she also had a pair of wings except that hers were light yellow almost a bitter color. The other had lavender hair with what I'm guessing was a pink strand going straight through her hair she didn't have any wings but she did have a lavender gem on her forehead witch was glowing for some reason. I felt some of my pain leave me as they got to work on me as I was slowly blacking out do to blood loss.

"We have to get him back to your place Fluttershy, Twilight can you teleport him?" teleport? What was she getting at?

"No he's in too much pain to." They were trying their best to help me but they were running out of ideas unless they knew what I had.

"Listen to me…" their eyes went to mine "in my truck is a first aid bag, grab it." the girl who I presumed was Twilight got up and went to my window and was somehow making my first aid bag float? Whatever just go with it Michael "inside is a medicine called morphine." She started searching through it until she found the box "open it and stab me with the needle in my thigh." She looked at me questioningly until she saw how much pain I was in then did as I asked her by kneeling down and sticking the needle through my pants and into my thigh. I could immediately fill the pain going away as the medicine kicked in. "thank you…"

At this point my shoulder was wrapped up tight as could be for now until it could have stitches. All three of these girls were looking at me with worried eyes as if asking what they could do. "How far away is your home?" I was barely able to keep my focus as the medicine was in full effect. The quiet voice of the pink hair girl spoke up "It's not too far but you are in no shape to walk and we can't carry you." I turned my head to my truck as they looked up in following my gaze. "Help me up and I can get there myself." They looked at me like I was crazy but did as I asked with Rainbow on my right and Twilight on my left with Fluttershy helping me from my back. As I got up they all let go except for Rainbow who was still helping me because of my leg. I motioned for the driver side of my truck and she guided me to it questioning what I was doing until I opened the door and sat down inside taking a moment to rest. "What is this thing?" I turned towards twilight to answer her but my voice had left me so I just started my truck startling them at the sound of my v8 engine revved in the forest. "Can you pick up and hand me the black rifle and shotgun over their please Rainbow?" she looked down at my SAW and shotgun lying next to each other and did as I asked shocked a little bit at the weight of the SAW and the teeth marks in my spas. I motioned for her to hand them to me which she did as I closed the door and rolled down my window so we could still communicate.

"Lead the way out, I'll follow." They looked at me skeptically until I started to let off the clutch putting my foot on the gas but wincing at the pain from my leg. Their eye's opened wide at the sight of my truck and trailer moving slowly I didn't move very fast needing to concentrate on following the trail and not run over the girls. As we followed the path they all three were giving me worried looks as I brushed them off by waving my hands at them or saying I'm fine when in all reality I was fucked up at the moment. As we got out of the forest I saw a small cottage surrounded by animals. I took that as my destination and parked my truck close to the entrance and to avoid any more pain in my leg I just put my shifter into neutral and just let my truck coast to a stop in front of the building. I turned off my trucked and was about to get out when I finally blacked out from loss of blood.

-Time Skip/Perspective Change-

As I opened my eyes, I was in an empty black void but for some reason I could see myself which made the logic of light and physics make my brain hurt. "Man I wish I had drink." As if on cue as I look around into the nothingness around me there is a can of Razzleberry Peace Tea sitting on the ground. Now I was really confused for not only did my favorite drink appear before me but as I picked it up and shook the can it was ice cold. "I must be dreaming." At this point I face palmed because I now realized I was dreaming. "Might as well make the most of this." As I said this the empty void suddenly had a sun rise over an invisible horizon witch made me close my eyes due to the brightness and when I opened them back the view of the gulf of Mexico greeted my eyes with a welcoming sight of the beach with a chair sitting next to me. As I sat down I felt as if I wasn't alone but I could have sworn I was just being paranoid as per usual but when I heard steps in the sand behind me I wasn't about to take any chances with something I didn't create in my own dream. Reality or dream this moment of peace was going to last one way or another and the nightmares of my past were not going to rear their ugly head again if I could do anything about it. Jumping up and pulling a katana out of the shear dream world around me the woman who was before me was shocked when my katana was at her neck. The fear in her eyes… those eyes… damn she's gorgeous, my subconscious thought as I still had my katana to her throat.

"I am definitely dreaming because never in a million years would I meet someone this beautiful." The blush on her face from my comment seemed to take away some of this fear. As she closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand up to my sword and slowly pushed it to the side she spoke.

"We would like to apologize for intruding. We only wished to set our own eyes on thou." I looked at her with a questioning look as I pulled the katana away but still held it in between us. "By we do you mean just you or do you mean that there is someone else in my head right now without my permission. Also how are you even in here or am I just dreaming this whole thing up."

"I apologize for my accent I tend to slip back into it from time to time, to answer your questions though I am the only one here in your dream with you and I am here because my magic allows me to see and interact with the dreams of other people. I also apologize for intruding, not many are even able to detect that I am in their dreams let alone hold a conversation with me."

"So it is by chance that we are having this conversation right now."

"Partly, you see once you discovered me there was no reason for me to continue just observing so I thought that a direct conversation would be better. Again we apologize for everything."

As I looked into her light blue eyes I could feel she was being sincere but to prove my point home and to answer some if not all of the many questions swirling around in my mind I needed to make sure she would not harm me. I slowly brought my katana back to her throat to drive my point home. "I am currently confused on many things. How I got here, why I'm here, why you and those other girls have wings and why I can't remember anything from the past few weeks of my life. I am a soldier trained in many different combat techniques and it takes a lot to earn my trust and respect. Do I make myself clear?" she nodded her eyes wide from the sword being back in her face. "I will accept your apology on one condition." She looked at me curiously as my katana was next to her throat still. She kept glancing back from my eyes to the sword. But to end this all I just sheathed my katana into an invisible sheath that made the entire thing vanish into the nothingness of where it came from. "Just give me a name for me to call the beautiful woman standing before me." It was then that I fully took in her person, she came to shoulder height on me but since I am 6'2" she would probably be around 5'9" her eyes were a very beautiful light blue where her hair was almost midnight blue with sparkles coming from it which almost reminded me of the night sky, she was very slender but still had those curves that most any guy would start going crazy over. She was wearing a tight fitting dress that was black with silver sparkles all over it which again reminded me of the night sky for some reason. The main things that were standing out to me though were the facts that she had a dark blue gem in the middle of her forehead and the dark midnight blue wings on her back. The blush on her face only added to her beauty as she took in my statement. After a few minutes she was able to compose herself to answer me.

"My name is Luna, I am a princess of the land you are currently in. My sister and I rule our country together." As I took this in I decided that having a friend of one of the rulers might be really helpful and as far as I could tell she was being very truthful. However this was still my dream and I could still just be dreaming all of this up. As I was thinking these things she seemed to notice the conflict going on in my mind. "What troubles you?" I was quiet for a minute before I answered.

"How do I know what you're saying is true and I'm not just dreaming this up?" Luna looked down in thought for a minute before raising her head back up and took a step forward between us. "Perhaps we should meet face to face while you are awake then. Would that ease your mind?" this seemed as good of a way to me so I decided to take it on one condition. "I think it will but will you be able to answer a few more of my questions when we do?"

"We can agree to that if thou can as well." She didn't even seem to realize she slipped back into that accent which only added to the characteristics of the woman standing before me and made me chuckle. "So we play twenty questions with each other when I'm awake. I can agree to that." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me as everything around me started to fade away. "Huh?"

"You are waking up, we will meet you soon. Both of us will."

"Both of us?" but before she could answer me everything went back to black as my mind collapsed on itself.

-Time Skip/Perspective Change-

I kept my eyes closed as I woke up. My body was in pain, lots of it. I let out a groan of pain and I could hear and feel some shuffling on top of me. As I opened my eyes as one of the strangest sights was in front of me. A white rabbit. "So are you Bugs Bunny or Roger Rabbit?" what surprised me the most was that he shook his head no. "Wait do you understand me?" He nodded yes to which I wish he hadn't. "Ok now I'm really confused." I started to sit up but the rabbit quickly jumped on my chest and was shoving me back down which I was grateful for due to the pain coming from my shoulder. He held up a paw basically telling me to stay and then jumped off of me and ran out of the room I was in. It was then that I realized I was in the cottage that I had driven to earlier and that I was laying in one of looked like a quest bedroom. I was only able to take in a few bird houses on the walls before the rabbit returned with someone in tow behind him. She spoke very softly but her voice was filled with concern.

"Oh you're awake! How do you feel?" I was about to answer until another round of pain sent a groan out of my mouth instead. She was immediately next to me handing me some medicine and a glass of water to which I took without even thinking. Immediately the pain started to subside to just a minor annoyance as I looked up at her. "Thank you." She partly smiled as she sat next to the bed. "I'm sorry for all the pain you're in but there's not much we can do about it right now." I raised my head up and finally took into account how much damage my body had sustained. My left arm was in a sling due to my shoulder being shredded by that wood wolf thing and my right leg was in a brace of some kind with other smaller bandages all over my body. The mysterious wings were still on my back but were off to the sides of the bed. And I also noticed that my hair was a lot longer than what it was before I ended up in this strange place with it almost coming down into my eyes and going to the base of my neck. I was still in my military issue camouflage pants. But my shirt was off mainly for the bandages on my shoulder I'm guessing. She quietly spoke to the rabbit something and when she finished he gave a salute which made me chuckle which caused them both to look at me.

"You salute her, I salute you good rabbit." I saluted him which brought a slight smile to his face as he saluted me in return before leaving the room. It was only then that I realized that I just saluted a rabbit. "I must be going crazy." The young woman gave me a questioning look.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just saluted a rabbit for the only reason being he saluted you. That and the fact that I fought wood wolves, somehow have wings and had a conversation in my dream with some woman who said she was a princess of this country."

"You spoke with Princess Luna?!" she raised her voice up slightly in shock but it was still low for a normal person.

"I take it she is real then. Where did your rabbit run off to anyway?"

"Of course she is real, what do you mean by that, and he went to go notify my friends that your awake. You've been out for two days now."

"Two days? It didn't feel like that long, but then again I was out cold so I guess that could be true." A small smile came across her face which somehow made me smile in return. For some reason I just felt at peace with the girl sitting next to me. "Where are my manners? I'm Michael Smith." I slowly held my hand out to her which she took slowly.

"My name is Fluttershy." It was at that point that I felt a little light headed which apparently showed on my face for she got up and left the room but before I could wonder where she went she returned with another glass of water.

"Thank you Fluttershy." As I said this a small smile and slight blush could be seen on her face as she was trying to hide behind her long pink hair. As I finished drinking the glass she handed me I began to wonder where my pistol was. "Fluttershy where are the things that you removed from my person?"

"Oh you mean like your shirt and such, well some are right behind me on the dresser. Your shirt however is being repaired by a friend of mine." As she said this she was motioning to said dresser that was right behind her. Thankfully both my dog tags and my sidearm and holster were laying there. "Could you hand me those things please?" She slowly nodded her head as she picked up my necklace but was a little startled at the weight of my pistol which shown on her face along with a look of confusion. "I understand the necklace but what is this thing and why does it weigh so much?" she carefully handed them to me which I immediately put on my necklace and started to remove my 1911 from the holster.

"Do you not have guns here?"

"I've never heard of that term before. What is a gun?" at this point I was really shocked to hear this. The idea of these people not having guns to protect themselves literally rocked my mind, but at this point I have been seeing some weird things and am going to have to just roll with it. As I was about to answer her when a door opened up somewhere else in the house and talking was heard although muffled, at this sound I decided to just holster my sidearm and check it in a bit. As if on cue the rabbit and five more girls walked into the room that we were in. As they walked in I was able to get a good look at them. The first girl to walk in was the purple haired girl who I remembered from the wolf attack, Twilight if I remember, she had a slight smile to her face as she looked at me and slight questioning as to what I'm guessing was my pistol. This time however I was actually able to get a better look at her. She had shoulder blade length hair that was pretty much perfectly straight with the pink strand going down it. The lavender gem still in the middle of her forehead as before which I found odd but curious at the same time. She was wearing a simple purple outfit with white slacks. The next girl to walk in was breathtakingly gorgeous but to me looks weren't everything and it took character for me to actually be attracted to a woman. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt but what really added to her beauty was her hair and eyes. Her hair was a deep indigo in a long curl at the end witch was probably fixed that way. And her royal blue eyes were breathtaking with those eyelashes, which were probably fake anyway but who really cares. The next one to walk in was straight up country girl. She wore an orange button down with patched jeans and even had on a brown Stetson hat. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail at the very end. Her green eyes and warm smile was comforting to me as she looked to be questioning what was going on, which granted I was as well. Next, Rainbow entered the room with a worried smile on her face as she sat next to me on the left side of my bed. She was about to say something before the last girl just jumped in my face speaking ninety to nothing.

"HI-I'M-PINKIE-PIE!-WHAT'S-YOUR-NAME?-DO-YOU-LIKE-PARTIES?-I-LIKE-PARTIES!-I'M-GONNA-HAVE-TO-THROW-YOU-A-WELCOME-TO-EMTROVILLE-PARTY!-I-HOPE-YOU-LIKE-CAKE-CAUSE-THERES-GONNA-BE-LOTS-OF-IT!-I-WONDER-IF-THE-READER-LIKES-CAKE-TOO?!-DO-YOU-GUYS-LIKE-CAKE?!-TELL-ME-WHAT-KIND-SO-I-KNOW!-HEY-I-NEED-TO-START-PLANNING-YOUR-PARTY!-SEE-YA-LATER!" and just like that the crazy pink haired girl was gone leaving the room. All the girls in the room had worried faces as they saw the amount of shock and slight fear in my face.

"Please tell me she isn't like this all the time." At this point the country girl gave a slight chuckle and spoke up.

"Sorry partner, but that's Pinkie Pie for ya. She's always been a handful but she means well. I'm Applejack by the way." As she said this she reached out her hand to which I set my pistol down and shook her hand in return but before she let go I used her to help myself into a sitting position. "Ah'm glad you're okay partner. From what RD and everyone has been sayin you took a good beatin out in the forest." She looked over my bandaged body seeing the amount of damage as she said this.

"I've had worse but another week or two and I'll be fine physically but I still have no clue as to what is going on or how I got here. But as I told Fluttershy my name is Michael Smith and it's a pleasure Applejack." At this point everyone had a small frown on their faces as they heard me say I've had worse than this but being a soldier means literally going through hell and back again multiple times on a daily basis.

"Darling you possibly must be joking about going through worse things than what you just went through. I can't possibly imagine worse things. My name is Rarity by the way and do not worry about your shirt I have it patched up right here." She had my shirt glowing and floating for some reason which was just a basic USMC cotton t-shirt. She had left two holes in the back however which I looked at questioningly but then I remembered my wings that I somehow had and just decided to go with it again.

"I never joke about war Rarity and I hope that you never have to see some of the things that I have seen or have happened to me. I thank you for fixing my shirt by the way I will pay you for the repairs in time." They all had more sorrowful expressions on their faces and Fluttershy herself looked as if she was about to cry at me mentioning war.

"No dearie, you owe me nothing on this. You saved Rainbow's life and you were injured in the process. You do not owe me a thing." I was shocked at her generosity which was apparent on my face to the group who all had smiles on their faces again thankfully. "Thank you Rarity, if there is anything you need however just ask. I have a feeling that I am going to be in this place for a while until I figure out what is going on." At this point Rainbow Dash was shifting uncomfortably next to me and I decided to call her out on this because I was still worried that she had been injured.

"Rainbow, you are ok right, you weren't injured were you." She looked up at me in shock and then dropped her head to which I was able to see a few tears fall from her eyes as all eyes were on her now. All of a sudden she had thrown her arms around my neck and was crying into my chest. I winced from the pain a little bit but ignored it as I just put my arms around her and instinctively my wings as well even though I still didn't have any idea how to use them. "I-I'm j-just glad y-you're ok." At this point she just kept crying into my bare chest as her friends and I looked on in silence.

I knew that if something worse had happened to me she would be in a worse condition and she probably blames herself for what happened to me. "Rainbow why are you crying you had no control over what happened. I'm just glad you're ok. That's my job as a soldier, to fight and protect. We take the sacrifices and pain for the fact that we know those we care about are safe and sound. So please stop crying, everything's fine now. You can't change the past so there's no point in worrying about what might have happened if things had been different." She slowly stopped crying but stayed against my chest her arms still around my neck as I held her there until she regained her composure but to help her along I decided to cut up a little bit to help dull the pain she was causing.

"That and I think your friends might think you have a crush on me for how long you've been holding onto me." Immediately her eyes shot open and she let go of me and sat on the side of the bed once again a huge blush on her face looking away. The entire room started to laugh as I pulled her back into me from behind into a one arm hug since my other arm was still in my sling. "Only joking Rainbow, now do you feel better?" she slowly shifted into my chest again and hugged me back easier this time as she answered.

"Yeah I wasn't injured but I was so worried about you that I lost control of my emotions. I'm better now though thanks." She let go and went back to sitting on the bed next to me, although this time she was closer than before. At this point Twilight cleared her throat and as I turned to her I saw out of the window behind her a couple blurs of darkness and light but didn't say anything as she started talking.

"I hope that you do not mind that I informed my mentor and teacher Princess Celestia about you. She was very curious in her return letter and wanted me to make sure you were ok. She also said she wanted to have a few questions with you but I don't know when that will be since you won't be able to walk freely for a week or two-"

"I think the next few minutes will suffice." As I said this she looked at me questioningly but as I motioned to the door that they had entered from, two more people stood there one being Luna and the other I'm guessing was her sister that she and Twilight had mentioned. Immediately every one of the girls bowed in respect and following procedure I saluted them as well which caught Celestia off guard as I noticed the shock on her face. But before I could say anything I felt all the pain leave my body as the gem on her forehead glowed a bright yellow almost like the sun and I immediately felt like I could run a marathon in full combat gear. And I never want to do that.

"Now then how about we talk where it is more comfortable to do so." Celestia said as we all walked out of the room into the living room of the cottage after I ripped off the brace on my leg.

A/N: I thank you for the time you have taken to read this and hope that you have enjoyed the beginning of my story. Please comment, like, follow, or print it out and burn i dont really care its your choice what you do now. maybe go get a pizza i dont know what ever PEACE OUT.


End file.
